


Candy Candy

by cryptidkisser



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: ChiliRye - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Game: Cookie Run: Kingdom, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Lesbians, One Shot, RyeChili, Valentine's Day, just let me imagine them having a mutually smitten cat-and-mouse relationship with each other, this is tooth-rottingly sweet and maybe a tiny bit out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkisser/pseuds/cryptidkisser
Summary: Valentine's Day means sweet, sugary, shiny gifts. And if there's one thing Chili Pepper's good at doing, it's snatching up shiny things faster than anyone can blink. So Rye isn't all that surprised when the thief shows up bearing a highly coveted Valentine's gift. Too bad Valentine's Day isn't an excuse for thievery.
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run), Rye Cookie/Chili Pepper Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Candy Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day folks! Here's a short ChiliRye fic for the occasion. The relationship's pre-established in this one. Not beta-read by anyone save for me, so apologies if it's not the smoothest read in the world!

* * *

“What exactly am I lookin’ at right now?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Sheriff? It’s your Valentine’s Day gift. Brought it all the way back from the Jellybear town for you.” 

Rye’s glower falls from Chili Pepper’s smug smirk to the white box held out to her. The front advertises a collection of 7 giant rainbow jelly bears. There’s an illustration of a winged bear face with big sparkly eyes holding a love letter. A red sticker in the upper left corner announces _‘Limited Special Valentine’s Edition! Let this cute little bear deliver your love to your special someone this Valentine’s Day!’_ A dubious frown tugs on her lips. It’s adorable. Sickeningly so. There’s no way in hell that Chili Pepper saw this and thought of her. The two had been seeing each other off and on for the past few months ever since deciding they were as even with each other as they would ever get. Nothing very lovey-dovey, or so the bounty would say. Complicated described their relationship far more aptly. And complicated did not elicit images of sugary Valentine’s gifts.

“Real fuckin’ funny, Pepper. Now fess up ‘fore I have to slap cuffs on ya ‘n toss ya in th’ slammer while everyone else celebrates. Who’d ya snag this from?” 

Chili Pepper’s smirk turns to a gawk, as if she can’t believe Rye thinks she would do such a thing. “Ya think I’d lie about stealing something? _Me?_ Notorious thief who brags about having the highest bounty in the whole land?” She rattles the box at Rye. “Come on now, Sheriff,” she lets her lower lip poke out in a slight pout, “I know I’m cocky, but I wouldn’t just waltz in here after robbing someone. I do have _some_ sense of self-preservation, you know.”

The bounty hunter scoffs at that, “Yeah, all th’ self-preservation of a biscuit deer jumpin’ out in front of a speedin’ wagon chock full’a sugarstone.” 

As she talks, Rye takes slow steps forward, each one reverberating on the floor of her rustic office. Chili Pepper holds her gaze all the way, forest green clashing with dark crimson. She stops a mere few inches in front of Chili Pepper. The two practically stand chest to chest with nothing but the box of sweets separating them. Standing this close, Rye can smell the natural scent of sweet spice on the other woman. It’s an aroma that twists her stomach into a knot she never knows how to untie. She resists the urge to take in a deep breath and hold it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she starts to pace slowly around the thief, like a shark circling a lone swimmer.

“Ya got this from th’ Jellybear town, ya said?” Rye questions, peering at the other woman from the corner of her eye.

“Uh- yeah?” Chili Pepper arches an eyebrow up, shooting the bounty hunter a sharp glance before pointedly fixing her gaze on the desk piled high with papers. “Didn’t ya hear me? I said I swapped some sugarcubes for them.” 

This draws a cool smile across Rye’s face. “Mmhmm. I see,” Rye drawls, finally coming to a halt behind Chili Pepper. 

She’s standing so close to the other woman that her breath tussles a few of Chili Pepper’s wild red curls. She raises a hand and absentmindedly twirls one of those curls around her gloved finger. She knows Chili Pepper can feel it. Though the thief feigns indifference, Rye notices how her shoulders stiffen, how she stands up a little straighter. She has a feeling if she were to spin Chili Pepper around, she would see that maddeningly smug smirk back in place. Her heart thunders in her chest at the thought. She draws her hand away from Chili Pepper’s hair, only to lean in against her and wrap her arm around the thief’s waist. 

“In that case...” Rye trails off as she tips her head lower, bringing her lips down right next to Chili Pepper’s ear. Her voice drops to a low, gravelly purr as her fingers drum against Chili Pepper’s hip. “I’m proud of ya, Chili.” 

Rye feels the shudder that involuntarily travels up her lover’s spine. Her smile widens. Unseen to Chili Pepper, her other hand has traveled down to her own hip where a pair of cuffs hang clipped to her belt. She chuckles, a low and honeyed sound, that covers up the faint click of them coming undone. She lets her upper lip brush against Chili Pepper’s warm skin. Her eyes go half-lidded as she breathes in that intoxicating spice. “Ya did good…” the bounty hunter murmurs huskily as she tightens her hold around Chili Pepper’s waist. 

The thief freezes entirely, then starts to squirm against Rye. Quick as a flash, Rye snatches one of Chili Pepper’s hands and whirls her around. She has the cuff around the thief’s wrist before Chili Pepper can jerk back. She tightens it in place, the wolfish grin on her face a polar opposite to Chili Pepper’s scowl.

“Ya did so good that ya almost got me there. But you forgot one little thing, mi amor.” Rye tugs the thief close and takes hold of her chin. The bounty hunter’s smile grows more docile as their gazes meet again. “They only take coins in exchange for their goods ‘n services, same as us.”

The thief blinks. Rye can see that she’s debating with herself. To lie or not to lie? Well, the bounty hunter supposes it won’t mean much either way. She’s already caught. 

After a few more seconds, Chili Pepper’s shoulders slump and she heaves a loud, dramatic sigh. “Ugh, fine. I swiped ‘em. Didn’t have any coins on me. Can’t help it,” she wiggles the fingers on her free hand. “I’ve still got sticky-finger syndrome. I gotta steal somethin’ every once in awhile. It’s in my blood.”

“Clearly,” Rye hums, taking the box from Chili Pepper’s cuffed hand and setting it on the corner of her desk. “Yer damned lucky those fine Jellyfolk are given ‘em out for free t’ celebrate the holiday. Maybe try readin’ the bulletin board every now ‘n then.” The dumbfounded look on Chili Pepper’s face draws a peel of laughter from the bounty hunter. The thief shrinks backwards, sulking. As her laughter dies down, Rye bumps her forehead softly against Chili Pepper’s, drawing the other woman’s attention back. “But don’t tell me forgot ya’ve already stolen somethin’ today,” Rye says, tone far softer than she ever usually allows anyone to hear. 

“Huh?” Chili Pepper deadpans, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Rye’s smirk grows into a mischievous grin. Chili Pepper’s eyes widen and she starts to shake her head. “Oh no. No you don’t. Don’t you say it. Don’t you dare!” 

With another hearty laugh, Rye lifts Chili Pepper up, causing the shorter woman to yelp in surprise. “Oh, I’m gonna say it,” she teases, green eyes sparkling with sadistic glee. She swings the two of them around and starts marching up the narrow staircase to her bedroom. “You--”

“Rye, I swear--” 

“Stole--”

“Rye!” Despite herself, Chili Pepper starts to laugh, scowl dissolving into a wide smile that makes Rye’s spirits soar. 

“My heart.” 

“Ugh! So gross!” the thief complains, though there’s not a shred of disgust to be heard in her beaming voice. “Guess there’s only one way to shut you up.” 

Rye meets Chili Pepper halfway for a kiss as she nudges the bedroom door open with her foot. That bittersweet spiciness floods her senses, and just like that, she’s utterly lost in the fiery force that is Chili Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I named this after the GigaP song Candy Candy. No I won't apologize. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
